THE CULLENS HAVE IM
by your0worst0nightmare
Summary: The Cullens have IM. What do YOU think they'll do? Read and find out.
1. Shopping with Alice, Frustrating Bella

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- **I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!RIGHT BOB?!??

**Bob(my NOT imaginary friend)- **no...

**Me-** Shut up Bob, who asked you!

**Bob- **Ummm you did.

**Me- **LIAR!!!!

**Bob- **Listen to me. You. Don't. Own. Twilight. Or any of it's characters for that matter

**Me-** What!?!?!!??!??!

**Bob- **Come on you know it's true just say it.

**Me- **Never!

**Bob-** Say it

**Me- **I won't!!

**Bob-** Say it. Outloud.(sound familiar teehee)

**Me- **FINE!!!!! I doh hon twiwite

**Bob- **What?

**Me- **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!! JEEZ BOB YOUR SO MEAN!

**Bob- **Are you afraid?

**Me- **What? What are you talking about?

**Bob- **Nevermind...

**THE CULLENS HAVE IM**

**User Names:**

**the_lamb- **Bella

**the_lion- **Edward

**pixieBabe-** Alice

**E.T- **Jasper

**monkeyMAN- **Emmett

**UwishUwereME- **Rosalie

**C_Monster- **Renesmee

**ImNoTaPuPpY- **Jacob

**TrUsTmEiMaDoCtOr- **Carlisle

**MommaVamp- **Esme

_the_lamb has signed on_

_the_lion has signed on_

_pixieBabe has signed on_

_E.T has signed on_

**the_lion:**

Hello, love

**the_lamb:**

hi edward

**pixieBabe:**

hey bella i gotta ask u sumtin

**the_lamb:**

no

**pixieBabe:**

but u dont even no wat im gonna ask!!!!

**the_lamb:**

will u go shopping with me

**pixieBabe-**

of course!!!! k bye bella!

_pixieBabe has signed off_

**the_lamb:**

wait alice i wasnt asking u. ugh

**E.T: **

haha bella has 2 go shoppin w/ alice

atleast she didnt ask me

_pixieBabe has signed on_

**pixieBabe:**

oh yea jazz ur comin 2

_pixieBabe has signed off_

**E.T:**

dang it!!!! : -{(

**the_lamb:**

umm jasper y does ur sad face hav a mustache

**E.T:**

cuz i thot it wud b kool! god...

**the_lamb:**

its not...

**E.T:**

WAT!!

**the_lion:**

jazz..... y is ur screen name E.T.......?

**the_lamb:**

yea i was wondering tht 2

**E.T:**

E.T emotional tamperer.....

**the_lamb:**

ooooohhhhh...

**the_lion:**

...?

**the_lamb:**

his power is tampering with emotions so he's an emotional tamperer...

**the_lion:**

i dont get it...

**the_lamb:**

*slaps forehead*

**the_lion:**

.......wait.......my forehead or your forehead

_the_lamb has signed off_

**the_lion:**

BELLA!!!!!

COME BAC 2 MEEEE...

she didnt com bac...............

_the_lion has signed off_

**E.T:**

now im all alone.....

oh well i guess ill go shopping with alice............ugh.

_E.T has signed off_

**A/N: Thats it for now. Hopefully I can get 10 reviews so I can write some more. Why what is that button I see. It says Review. Why don't you click it and find out.**


	2. Changing Screen Names

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-** i dont own twilight

**Bob-**What? I'm sorry I don't think anyone caught that. Can you say it again? What don't you own?

**Me-**twilight

**Bob-**What?

**Me-**twilight

**Bob-**Come again?

**Me-**twilight

**Bob-**I'm sorry?

**Me-**TWILIGHT BOB!! TWILIGHT!!! I! DON'T! OWN! TWIIIIIILIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bob-**Well there was no need to yell.

**Usernames:**

**the_lamb-**Bella

**i_feel_pretty-**Edward

**EMMETTcullen-**Emmett

**UwishUwereME-**Rosalie

**pixieBABE-**Alice

**i_feel_charming-**Jasper

**im2smexy4myshirt-**Jacob

**C_monster-**Renesmee

**TrUsTmEiMaDoCtOr-**Carlisle

**MommaVamp-**Esme

_the_lamb has signed on_

_i_feel_pretty has signed on_

_i_feel_charming has signed on_

_EMMETTcullen has signed on_

**i_feel_pretty-**

hey..

emm wat up wit ur screen name

**EMMETTcullen-**

its my name.....

**i_feel_pretty-**

?

**the_lamb-**

EDWARD STOP ACTIN DUMB!!!!

*stamps foot*

**i_feel_pretty-**

wait my foot or your.....

4 THE LUV OF ALL THTS HOLY!!

WUT UP WIT MY SCREEN NAME?!?!?!?!?

**i_feel_charming-**

ya mine 2??!?!?!?!?

**EMMETTcullen-**

i had nuttin 2 do wit tht......

.....I WISH I DID THO THTS HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!

**i_feel_pretty-**

......X-(

**EMMETTcullen-**

i mean...thts not funny at all

who ever did tht shud b ashamed...

...anything 2 say BELLA?

**the_lamb-**

no........I FEEL PRETTY

**EMMETTcullen-**

*gasp* yes singin..

OH SO PRETTY

**the_lamb-**

I FEEL PRETTY AND

**EMMETTcullen-**

WITTY AND

**the_lamb-**

GAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

AND I PITTY ANY VAMP WHO ISNT EDDIE 2DAY

**EMMETTcullen-**

LALALALALALALALALALAAAA

I FEEL CHARMING

OH SO CHARMING

**the_lamb-**

ITS ALARMING

HOW CHARMING I FEEEEELLLL!!!!

**i_feel_pretty-**

ENOUGH!!!

**the_lamb-**

ooo sumbodies cranky

watz amadder eddiekinz??

__

i_feel_pretty has signed off

**the_lamb-**

oops...

il go c if hes ok...

__

the_lamb has signed off

**i_feel_charming-**

ya imma go 2

PEACE!!

__

i_feel_charming has signed off

**EMMETTcullen-**

DANGITT IM ALONE!!!

**EMMETTcullen-**

no ur not emmett im here

& i always will b

ill never leave u

**EMMETTcullen-**

*gasp*EMMETT its been so long...

**EMMETTcullen-**

hasnt it...

oh no here comes rose if she sees me on here tlking 2 myself again she'll kill me

__

EMMETTcullen has signed off

****

A/N:

Aww poor Emmett. Emmett told Emmett that he'd never leave him then Rose came along and Emmett left Emmett. Anyone else confuzed by what I just said, besides me? Anyways I only got two reviews but since I'm such a kind and generous person i updated any ways. REVIEEEEEEWW!!!!! Teehee 'k bye......(*in evil scary menacing whisper*push the button...or else...) 


	3. WAT THE!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I just toy with her work.

**Bob:**You do a pretty sucky job of it, too.

**Me:***pulls out a knife and kills Bob* MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! NOW HE'LL NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE CULLENS HAVE IM

**Usernames:**

**the_lamb:**Bella

**the_lion:**Edward

**pixieBABE:**Alice

**E.T:**Jasper

**UwishUwereME:**Rosalie

**MONKEYman:**Emmett

**C_Monster:**Renesmee

**2smexy4myshirt:**Jacob

**C-swizzle:**Carlisle

**MommaVamp:**Esme

_the_lamb has signed on_

_the_lion has signed on_

_MONKEYman has signed on_

**MONKEYman-**

HI!!!

**the_lion-**

ive changed my screen name bac so ha...BELLA

**E.T-**

ya....BELLA!!!!!!

**the_lamb-**

why I dont believe i know wat you m-mean

hehe...?

**the_lion-**

i kno u changed the names bella..

but its ok my dear

i still love you

**E.T-**

tht makes 1 of us.....

**the_lion-**

jazz...

**E.T-**

fine i 4giv u

**the_lamb-**

aww thnx u guys

**MONKEYman-**

Y R U IGNORING ME!!!!!!!!!!!

**the_lamb:**

srry em

**MONKEYman:**

its ok ill deal just as long as u guys tlk 2 me

...lozers

jkjk

_im2smexy4myshirt has signed on_

_C_monster has signed on_

_UwishUwereME has signed on_

_MommaVamp has signed on_

_pixieBABE has signed on_

**C_monster:**

hey jakey

**im2smexy4myshirt:**

hi ness

**C_monster:**

jake ur screen name is so true

**im2smexy4myshirt:**

hmm

well 2 bad its not ur screen name

cuz then i cud deffanetly say the same

**the_lion:**

WAT!!!!!!

**the_lamb:**

EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!

**UwishUwereME:**

wow the dog really managed 2 mess up this time

**pixieBABE:**

i saw tht comin

**E.T:**

no comment

**MommaVamp:**

way to innapropriate 4 a mom

wow

**MONKEYman:**

and u guys say im the idiot

**C_monster:**

hey guys hows it goin

smooth move jake make my family hate u

**im2smexy4myshirt:**

srry...

_C-swizzle has signed on_

**C-swizzle:**

yo yo yo wat up my home-swizzle-vamps

**All except Carlise:**

WAT THE

**INTERNET CONNECTION HAS BEEN DISRUPTED**

**ALL MEMBERS OF CHAT HAVE BEEN SIGNED OFF**

**A/N: hey guys sorry about the chapter and the imediate ending but thts all i can think of thts the end of this story sorry... review!!**

**plz? EVERY TIME YOU DON'T PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON THE WORLD COMES A DAY CLOSER TO EXPLODING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(just kiddin bout the bob thing btw. he is still alive and well)**


	4. HECK?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Yay more writting

**Bob: **About wat u dont own

**Me: **Shut up or ill kill u for real

**Bob: **oooh im scared

**Me:** u better be

**Bob: **im not...but u still dont own twilight

**Me: **...i kno...

THE CULLENS HAVE IM

**Usernames:**

**the_lamb: **Bella

**the_lion: **Edward

**pixieBABE: **Alice

**E.T: **Jasper

**UwishUwereME: **Rosalie

**MONKEYman: **Emmett

**C_Monster: **Renesmee

**2smexy4myshirt: **Jacob

**C-swizzle: **Carlisle

**MommaVamp: **Esme

**INTERNET CONNECTION HAS STARTED RUNNING AGAIN SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENIENCE**

**ALL MEMBERS OF PREVIOUS CHAT HAVE BEEN SIGNED ON**

**All except Carlisle:**

HECK!

**C-swizzle:**

...wat?

**MommaVamp:**

...honey?

**C-swizzle:**

yea baby wassup?

**MommaVamp:**

r...r...r u sick?

**C-swizzle:**

nah dawg i b feelin fly

**2smexy4myshirt:**

who r u callin dog? whos he callin dog?

**C_Monster:**

sweetie its just a slang word

**2smexy4myshirt:**

who cares im outta here

_2smexy4myshirt has signed off_

**the_lion:**

good riddance

**C_Monster:**

Daddy dont b rude!

_C_Monster has signed off_

**the_lamb:**

good job honey!

_the_lamb has signed off_

**the_lion:**

Bella!

_the_lion has signed off_

**C-swizzle:**

PEACE OUT!

_C-swizzle has signed off_

**MommaVamp:**

Im gonna go c wats wrong with him

_MommaVamp has signed off_

**UwishUwereME:**

hey em...u wanna...

**MONKEYman:**

...really?

**UwishUwereME:**

mmhmm

_MONKEYman has signed off_

_UwishUwereME has signed off_

**E.T:**

r they...?

**pixieBABE:**

mmhmm

**E.T:**

...can we?

**pixieBABE:**

we just did this morning

**E.T:**

i cant get enough

**pixieBABE:**

fine we can go hunt if u want

_pixieBABE has signed off_

_E.T has signed off_

**A/N: hey u thought the story was over didnt u...well u were wrong...press the button!...i got so many reviews to keep writting i just couldnt resist...=D**


End file.
